Let's Drink To Feelings Of Temptation
by burninghighwayskyline
Summary: In which Massie sings show tunes, Cam is a broody drunk, and they both can't remember much at all. For Rory for the b-t-s exchange!


this is complete rubbish. british tho~ i haven't written in what feels like f o r e v e r

okay, so i can't talk about how many times i wrote about 600 words and then just deleted everything and started over. i hope this didn't disappoint! although, i don't think it went in the direction it probably should have with the prompts! (french class; endless unknown band t-shirts matched with jeans; snarky sarcastic attitides; dog earred sketch books [i hope i got them all!]) for **r**ory(:

* * *

><p><span>Let's drink to feelings of temptation<span>

Cam doesn't feel good. Understatement of the century. Cam feels like someone took a hammer to his head. Twice.

Massie doesn't look good. Understatement of the millennium. Massie looks like she slept in a ditch and then woke up to dogs eating her clothes.

(For all they remember, both these things may have very well happened last night.)

The two share a brief glance.

It's like a train of memories crash into both their heads and they're suddenly running (as fast as the hungover soul can with out tripping on their headaches) towards each other.

"What happened last night?" As they both simultaneously ask, the bell to first period rings.

They have French first period together, Cam remembers.

Massie grabs his hand, "Alicia isn't here today, you can sit in her chair."

Massie pulls him through the crowd of students. Cam sees Derrick from afar shooting him a "what the fuck" look and Cam wonders if the look's for something Cam might've done last night or for the fact that Derrick's ex-girlfriend has him by the hand.

The bell rings seconds after they take their seats at Massie's table. She immediately turns to him.

"Shoot it, Fisher. What happened last night? All I can remember is, weirdly, _you_."

"Yeah, same here. When I saw you it was like a bunch of quick flashbacks with you in them _all_. But that's all I can remember."

"Ugh, this is just awesome. Neither of us remember what we did, but both of us remember _each other_?"

The teacher suddenly stands up from her desk, "Pledge of Allegiance."

"I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of—"

* * *

><p><em>Cam really doesn't want to be here. Yeah, he likes parties. Who doesn't? But who has a party on a Sunday night? That's just inhumane. His mom's a hardass, and she knows that he's going to a party, but she also knows that if he tries to skip school tomorrow she'll murder him. <em>

_So, basically, if he comes home buzzed his mom won't care, but if he wakes up tomorrow hungover and tries to get out of school, his mom will blast pop music and hide the Advil._

_"Dude, lighten the fuck up. You're ruining my buzz."_

_Cam rolls his eyes, "We just got here Derrick. You aren't buzzed."_

_"I pre-gamed, retard." _

_"Addict." _

_Cam looks around the large foyer of the Rivera Household. Some bad Lady GagMe song is playing through randomly placed speakers and there are people dancing to it in the living room._

_Cam walks away from Derrick, towards the kitchen where he sees Josh. _

_"Dude, this party is _sick_. Want some cheese puffs?" _

_Cam crinkles his nose at the cheesy snack in the large plastic bowl. _

_"No. Hey, have you seen Layne?"_

_"No, why? Please tell me you're not trying to get with Layne... still. Like, I thought that ship had sailed."_

_"Dude, Claire was such a whiny bitch about our break up. And after what she told the whole school... I need _some _kind of revenge."_

_"Yeah," Josh laughs, "that _was_ pretty harsh. But seriously, if you want to get with Layne, you should probably know that she doesn't do these kinds of parties. She may be Claire's best friend, but... Y'know, I don't think she does parties at all..."_

_"...Oh."_

_"Dude, this song is sick. C'mon, let's go find some hoes!"_

_Josh grabs his arm and pulls him to the living room. He recognizes Green Day's "American Idiot" and laughs. He dances a little, always a bit awkward, with a few girls he doesn't recognize and accidentally spills his beer (hey, where'd that come from?) on some girl's blouse. Shit. _

_He looks up. Double shit. Massie Block. _

* * *

><p>"—and justice for all."<p>

The class sits down and Cam looks at Massie with wide eyes.

"Okay, I remember something."

"Spill!" Massie exclaims, leaning towards him in her chair.

"Okay, I remember dancing to the song American Idiot and—"

"If that's all I swear—" Massie interrupts.

"—_And_ I spilled my beer on your shirt!"

"Oh my God, my new Cape Blouse from DKNY?"

"Does that even matter?_ I remember something now._ Do you remember that, like, at all?"

"Um... oh my gosh, yes! I remember dragging you to Alicia's room to help me clean it up!"

Cam has a feeling he's really going to regret whatever he did last night.

* * *

><p><em>"This is a new fucking shirt Cam Fisher and you better hope it comes out."<em>

_She drags Cam to Alicia's room and brings him into the bathroom. _

_Cam awkwardly pats her shirt with a towel he found under the sink and she has to remind herself not to laugh at how awkward he's acting. This douchebag just ruined her shirt. _

_"Now, I'm going to spend the rest of the night smelling like beer! Derrick will never love me and I'm going to die alone with forty-two cats and—"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cam interrupts, "first of all, it's definitely illegal to own forty-two cats unless you live on like, a farm. And second of all, you still like Derrick?"_

_Massie realizes she just told Derrick's best friend, _in a way_, that she still likes him. "...Maybe." Smooth move._

_"Oh, that's cool. I think he still kind of likes you too." Cam says, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Massie rolls her eyes, "Not anymore! I reek of beer!"_

_Cam laughs at that, "Can't you borrow something from Alicia?" Massie's about to comment that she _cannot _borrow something from Alicia, have you seen the size of her boobs? But stops herself. She's already embarrassed herself enough._

_"No! Alicia has no sense of style," Massie lies quickly._

_"Um, okay..."_

_"You know what I need? I need a drink. One that's not on my shirt."_

_"Oh, well, we can go back downstairs then..."_

_"No way Cam. Alicia has the best stuff up here." Massie walks past the boy and towards a mini fridge sitting by a white computer desk. _

_When she opens it Cam sees that it's full of alcohol._

_"How does her parents allow that?"_

_Massie turns around and gives Cam a funny look. "They don't... her parents never come into her room. And Josephine, her maid, is like, super awesome."_

_"Oh..."_

_"So what'll it be Fisher? Smirnoff or Sobieski?"_

_"Um, Smirnoff. Thanks."_

_Massie grabs two shot glasses out of the tiny fridge as well. Cam thinks this night isn't going to turn out well. _

* * *

><p>"<em>You <em>made us do shots! That's why I can't remember like, _anything. _You got me plastered as hell!"

"Oh please, you could've easily said no."

"Cameron and Massie, do you want to share what you're talking about with the class instead of doing your packet?"

They both mumbled a "no ma'am" and looked down at their work.

A minute later Cam's phone vibrates from his pocket. He looked up at the teacher before grabbing it and looking at the screen under the table.

**One New Message From: **_Masssssayyyyyyyy(;_

Um, seriously? When did he get her number? Last night, obviously.

**yeah, well, first, you're in my phone as CammayyBearxP... that's not okay. and second, think! what happened after we took shots?**

_i don't remember... did we go back downstairs? I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING SERIOUSLY UGH FML. _

**no shit sherlock. i can't remember anything either.**

* * *

><p><em>How many shots did he just take? God, Massie's pretty. Her hair is kind of like, brown. But not poo brown. More like a brown you see right before you eat a brownie. Like, when the brownie blurs your vision right before it goes into your mouth and it's just a heavenly brown color. You know?<em>

_"You know, I was gonna go into junior year, like, totally different and stuff like that."_

_"What? What are you talking about?" Cam starts laughing because something is seriously funny. _

_"I was gonna dye my hair black and—"_

_"No! Your hair's my favorite color!"_

_"—And I was gonna wear a lot of make up and like, wear jeans and band shirts that no one ever heard of."_

_"Huh?"_

_"And I was gonna hang out with Layne Abeley and—"_

_"LAYNE! WE MUST FIND LAYNE! LANYE IS THE KEY TO CLAIRE'S UNHAPPINESS!"_

_Massie starts laughing really hard. _

_"Wha—? What's so funny Block...Head! Blockhead!"_

_Massie starts singing some Broadway show tune and—_

* * *

><p><em>okay, i remember talking to you in alicia's room for awhile. you started singing something...<em>

**Defying Gravity!**

_what?_

**that's what i was singing! i remember now. **

_anything else you remember?_

The bell rings right after he sends the text message and he stuffs the iPhone back in his pocket quickly.

Massie grabs him by the arm. She really likes keeping a hold of people, Cam notices.

"Look," Massie shrugs her school bag onto her shoulder, "we'll eat lunch together, okay? The picnic table behind the library."

Cam nods and Massie scurries away.

* * *

><p><em>Cam's leaning against the side of the Rivera House, outside. It's dark and kind of freezing, especially since Cam isn't wearing a jacket. Massie is twirling around with her arms spread wide, singing something about hills being alive. She keeps tripping on her own feet.<em>

_Cam doesn't really remember how he got here, or what's in the glass he's holding._

_"Fish! Fisher! Fisherama!"_

_Cam looks to Massie, who's smiling at him from a tree she's leaning against. _

_He walks over to her._

_"Hello there handsome," Massie slurs. Cam knows she's really, really drunk. He thinks he is too, 'cause like, Massie's a little blurry, and he feels like he could run a marathon._

_Cam slides down the tree, and finally hits soft ground. Massie and his arms are touching and he feels like his senses have been switched into hyperactive mode._

_"You know, I wanted to be an artist when I was little." Cam breathes into a cold New York and watches his breath take form in the air. _

_"Is that so?" Massie giggles, resting her head on his shoulder. _

_"Yeah... I had like, this sketchbook. A dog eared sketchbook and I would just draw whatever was in front of me and it was really relaxing."_

_"Mmm," Massie observes, "Do you still?"_

_"Nah."_

_"Why?"_

_Cam laughs quietly, "I found out I sucked."_

_Massie lets out a deep belly laugh. _

_Cam laughs softly too, "I'm serious. One day I looked back and realized they were all really bad. Like, _really _bad.__"_

_"Well, that's unfortunate Cam-Bear."_

_"Cam-Bear?" _

_"I came up with it right at this very moment in time. Isn't it hilarious? Isn't it brilliant? Don't you feel like you could touch the moon."_

_Cam looks up at the sky. "The moon's far away."_

_"The moon's really close when you're dreaming."_

_He laughs really hard at that, "That'd probably be really poetic if you were sober."_

_"I _am _sober.__"_

_As if to prove her point, Massie stands up quickly, but falls right back down into a sitting position. She starts to giggle, and then hiccups. "I am so drunk."_

_Cam nods, "Told you."_

_Massie turns to look at him. "You're cute when I'm drunk."_

_Cam gapes at that, "So I'm not cute when you're not drunk?"_

_"You're cute _all the time _Cammie. That's why I liked you so much in seventh grade.__"_

_"What?"_

_"Duhzeez! You had to have known! I was all over you for like, forever."_

_"I didn't know..." Cam states, eyebrows wrinkling into a look of confusion._

_Massie rolls her eyes, and suddenly, her lips are nestling onto Cam's. He faintly tastes alcohol on them, electricity shooting up his spine._

_Massie pulls away after a few more seconds of bliss, a large smile plastered on her face._

_"See, that's what I did to my pillow in seventh grade. I pretended it was you!"_

_"That was fun."_

_"Yeah... let's do it some more!"_

* * *

><p>"So you're saying we kissed?"<p>

Cam nods, sighing. "I remember it perfectly now. You told me you used to like me and then you kissed me. And then I kissed you. And then you kissed me again. And yeah... we kissed a lot."

"How come I don't remember that?"

Cam shrugs, "I don't know."

Massie's biting into an apple, sitting opposite of him at a rusting picnic table the school seemed to have forgotten about.

She continues studying him with narrowed eyes.

"I remember."

Cam drops his Cheeto.

"You do?"

"Yes, and after we finished kissing, we went inside, had jello shots and kissed some more and... I think I passed out on Alicia's couch. 'Cause that's where I woke up this morning..."

"And I texted Harris to pick me up! Yes! I remember!"

"So that's it then... that was our night. It was fun... I think."

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," Cam said and then instantly cringed, feeling his ears burn.

Massie winks though, to Cam's surprise. "Or we could skip the rest of today and go get coffee. It's the best cure for a pounding hangover headache."

"I'm in."

Massie grabs his hand when they're ordering their coffee's and Cam thinks he doesn't regret last night much at all.

**fin. **

* * *

><p><strong>oh gosh, i really hope that was okay. <strong>gahh!


End file.
